


Anarchy Up-do

by Syares



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, fluff is hard to write -an angst writer, if long hair on men triggers you then stay away, long hair supremacy, people on twt started attacking artists that drew Techno with long hair, this was done out of spite towards people being cruel to artists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syares/pseuds/Syares
Summary: Techno and Philza being long hair bros, along with the addition of a tall enderchild.TLDR: Techno and Phil helping each other with their obnoxious hair, Techno and Ranboo chat after casual arson.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 281





	Anarchy Up-do

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter, I primarily post fanart and occasionally write. https://twitter.com/Syares_Drawings

How Philza managed to sit comfortably on the stool, crosslegged, was a mystery to Techno. Not one he wished to try and unravel while delicately removing debris and combing out the wispy locks of hair in defiance of all of nature's laws. The hair wasn't actually defying physics, just messy from being loose in the wind and on wing. The fireplace roared in familiarity, the aged smell of ancient texts filled his nostrils, he knew why Phil liked this part of the palace so much. It was always kept at a particular temperature, this little pocket of heat was specifically designed with the winged man in mind.

"I don't understand why you insist on keeping it loose, this has got to be the most hideous mop I have ever seen." The first response he got was a quiet 'hmph' and Techno braced himself for the incoming retorts.

"This coming from the man who fights in heels-" Philza starts, only for a defensive pigman to hastily interject.

"I refuse to let anyone stand taller than me." Phil pivoting on the stool to face him, hair still tangled in Techno's hands. Thankfully, the blond kept his wings low as to not send the pigman into the bookcase a few feet away. The wolfish grin on Phil's face was more than enough to make a lesser being flee, had Techno not spent years with Phil at his side, knowing this was in banter he might have reached for a sword.

"Wears a cloak big enough to hide a small country in-" Phil continued, silencing any protests from Techno by raising his volume to match the pigman's. "And don't get me started on that pink disaster you call hair mate." Techno studied partner in world domination, the playful look on Phil's face morphed to concern as the blond tilted his head. "Shit, did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"Nah, just does it look bad?" He tried to pat his own hair, only to accidentally drag Phil towards himself a few inches.

"Can't really see it like this." Techno quickly untangled his hands from the matted mess, Phil straightened, pulling his wings into a much more comfortable position at his sides. "Nah mate, it's fine. I was just joking with ya." Techno hummed in acceptance of the answer, moving to the otherside of Phil to resume his work.

"Phil." He began, serious. "Please at least put your hair up for those scouting missions you insist on taking." He was given a light chuckle in response.

"We'll see, and I won't be giving those up until you do."

It was a quiet evening in Techno's cottage, the crackle of the fire homely, filling the room with a drowsy warmth. With the nimble fingers of his best- only friend, combing the blood and grime from his still-damp hair, Techno couldn't suppress the comfortable rumble in his throat. Normally he would already have relaxed, the voices drunk on bloodshed, his muscles worn out, not today. They still whispered the words traitor, they still demanded blood, even though his body was exhausted, he wanted to sate their hunger. He too wanted to rip the ax he had so foolishly entrusted to the blond gremlin, and cleave it through the boy's skull, soak the soil with the traitor's blood- He did not realize his clawed fingers were splintering the wood beneath them until Philza was crouched before him, gently prying his claws from the floor, there was no fear or hesitation. Philza never feared him, not even from their first meeting. Techno wearily lifted his hand, the claws having shrunk to sharp, human-looking, black nails. He reached for the pale golden hair, no longer kept neat and short, not since Wilbur...

"Phil" He winced at his own voice, still raw from screaming at Tommy for treating him like a tool. "Your hair is growing back out?" The man blinked, reaching for his hair, outside of the tie he usually kept it in, his hair already brushing past the collarbone.

"I didn't realize, does it look terrible?" He asked with a quiet laugh, raising an eyebrow, blue eyes playfully challenging him to say it was ugly. Techno doubted that even if he did, say it was the most hideous mop he had ever seen, a single strand would change.

The pigman let out a chuckle, pulling his hand back to wave the man off. "Nah, just remindin me of the old days. It's your hair, I don't care."

The next day Phil returned with a, what he assumed was, child. He quickly recognized the Enderman hybrid, frowning at the presence he decided it was better to ignore him in favor of trusting Philza's judgment. That did not mean he was going to lower his guard, not for even a second would he consider it. Still, he knew how deep the wound Wilbur left ran. He would keep himself, and his friend safe, but he refused to be the one that took away any kernel of happiness the older man managed to find in this world.

When Phil came inside, after helping the boy set up a shack to sleep in for the night, Techno silently ladled out a bowl of potato soup and set it on the counter. "Phil..."

"I know Techno, but I couldn't just leave him there in the wreckage-"

"Phil." Techno began again, this time more firmly, Phil tensed up preparing for what the other had to say. "Phil, he's not Wilbur." Techno had to pause, the words he needed to say conflicting with the gentleness he struggled to present. This wasn't a situation he could handle with action, the worst kind of issue to deal with. "...Don't hurt yourself, or him by trying to make him fit that role. I know you wouldn't bring anyone here if you saw them as a threat to either of us." Another silence, Techno kept staring at the steam, slowly rising from the pot. A part of him worried that he had already said too much, had caused more harm than good- A wing carefully rested over his shoulders, the right one, scarcely damaged from the horrible night Wilbur died.

"I know he isn't Will, no one- He isn't, but he has been labeled a traitor by others. There isn't anywhere safe for him to go, and he's clearly not a human. At least not fully, you know how well that usually goes." Something Techno knew all too well, seen people treat such beings like time bombs, or monsters. It was not as bad in this world, still it was harder when you had so few human looking features.

It wasn't a swift process by any means, but gradually the hybrid grew on Techno. A variety of factors played their role, someone aside from Phil actually giving and being willing to help him, it was strange. He did not notice it until the pair were sitting side by side in a tree watching a mansion burn to the ground, that the kid's hair was starting to grow out. Techno coughed lightly, gaining an ear flick from Ranboo, the boy turned towards him, eyes off to the side. "Are you alright Techno, did you inhale too much smoke? Sorry, I should have waited till you were out to start the fire."

Techno shook his head, still not quite sure how to deal with concern for his wellbeing. "Nah, I'm fine, I just noticed that your hair has grown out a lot, do you want me to cut it for you?" The enderhybrid's eyes widened slightly, for a split second, he seemed distressed.

"Oh, n-no, I was letting it grow, like Phil's. Oh God, is that strange? Do you think it will bother him?" The boy continued to ramble, Techno sighed and gave Ranboo a pat on the shoulder, drawing him back to the present.

"Look, I don't think he'd care, it's your hair, be kinda weird if he got mad at you for it. Just, if you do keep growing it out, please do not leave it loose like he does. It is a nightmare to try and fix, especially after he goes flying, or a battle." Techno cringed internally, recalling how it seemed Phil would make his hair the most horrifying foe, every time he thought Techno might be overworking himself. "He'd go on scouting missions and show up with a smug look on his face, I swear, his hair was more terrifying than his skill in combat."

"Yeah, I guess that'd be hard to deal with by myself. I'll have to find something to keep it out of the way." Ranboo smiled, at least if Techno was reading the way his face scrunched up slightly correctly. The time Ranboo had come over for dinner, he always took the food home, or managed to eat it while the other two weren't looking. It made facial expressions harder to gauge, Techno met the challenge head-on, asking Phil to make faces and studying the eyes. Usually, he only looked for weaknesses, trying to find a chink in the armor. It was different, harder, to figure out if it made someone happy.

"You know..." Techno began, arguing mentally with the voices screaming at him 'Technosoft.' "You could ask me or Phil you know, we helped each other out a lot in the past with it. You know, gotta make sure you look just right, for intimidation purposes." The last past earning a light laugh.

"Right, intimidation. Well if you look like you're in control, chances are others will believe you are." For just a moment, Techno could've sworn Ranboo sounded different, a hidden meaning behind those words. Just as quickly his thoughts were interrupted. "Oh, the fire's out, we gonna check for hidden chests?" There, he sounded normal again, Techno shrugged off the feeling, blaming it on sleep deprivation, and the voices.

"Yeah, then let's go home. Phil said he'd cook tonight."


End file.
